All good things, come to an end
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Scorpius and Dominique; great sex isn't a sin. Mostly M-Rated Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first smut; it's bad. I've been told! Review though (: **

* * *

><p>The taste of his lips; the feel of her breathe; the touch of his fingers; the smell of her hair; the sound of his groans.<p>

All of his senses were pleasured by this beauty below him. Blonde, tall, and irresistible. And by god, did she know it. And that attitude, the fact she ran the school with her little finger, her protection over her family. She was definitely amazing all right, and she was all his. Well, when he wasn't with Rose that is.

Moving slowly beneath the covers. In, out, in, out. The hissing of his name, barely audible in his ear, said it all. Gripping at her thighs, forcing her legs wider, moving harder into her, nothing felt better than feeling the tips of her nails digging into his back.

She was perfect, her blond hair reaching her mid-back, her blue eyes reflecting the light like crystals. How he wished he could keep her, in his bed, all day. But as they say, all good things must come to an end, and he had to go meet up with Rose.  
>"I'll see you later then?" Scorpius muttered as he pulled on his cloak and fixing his tie.<br>"I don't know, depends if you can make it away from Rose for longer than an hour." Dominique replied, coldly. He hated how she looked when he was leaving, like her whole world was shattered, just by the thought of him in bed with someone else, especially her cousin. Little did Miss Veela over by the bed know, that she was the only person Scorpius had slept with. And that's the only person he ever wanted to sleep with.  
>"Come on, don't be like that, Dom," he pleaded with her, knowing full well she wouldn't take it. And she didn't, jumping up ready for a fight, so he raised a finger to her lips and she knew she was to be quiet. Glaring up at him, challenging him with her eyes, he leant down and kissed her, with just enough pressure to make her weak at the knees.<br>"I'll see you later." This time, it was a statement, where the previous had been a question. Watching him as he stalked out the dorm and away from her she collapsed onto his bed, sighing. She didn't even realised she'd fell asleep until she woke up as the door slammed shut.

"Oh, you're still here?" He was surprised, yet relieved.  
>"Yeah, I fell asleep, sorry. I'll go now," she mumbled, standing up and heading for the door quickly.<br>"No," he spoke, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Don't leave, not yet."

And by force of habit their lips met, and she was already being led to the bed, his jacket dropping to the floor as she pushed it off his shoulders. Falling onto the bed, she knelt above him, and she could already feel him. His growing hard on against her knickers, making her wet and turned on. Planting kisses along his neck while he skilfully unfastened her school blouse from the inside and threw it to the side. It was like the whole scene was rehearsed; moving with each other, both slowly undressing the other, yet it was more intense than usual. There was more heart in it, more emotion. Eventually they were both naked under the silk sheets; he was kissing down her neck while rubbing on her clit softly with his fingers; she was trying her hardest not to pull him up to her and force him inside.

He knew what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her, nice and hard. Lifting up and kissing her deep and passionately, lining up and pushing into her in one thorough movement, the vibration of her groan against his lips. The sounds he loved hearing, coming from the only girl he'd ever loved. He'd tell her after, after they'd gotten lost in each other's embrace, he'd tell her what happened. For now, he moved, pulling out painfully slow, feeling her biting her lip to stop her groans.

"You love teasing," she mumbled, and he smirked. Ironically she was the tease, and he was the dominant male, of course she was stronger than he, but when it came to this moment, he was on top. Literally. Pushing back in her and starting their usually quick, deep and sensual pace, he felt the world melt around him, all that mattered was here, all that mattered was this girl. The beautiful Dominique Weasley, the girl he had loved for years and never been able to tell her, the girl who he'd been having the affair with for a year, who woke up in his bed this morning after a night of passionate sex, and who he planned on having waking up in his bed the next morning.

He drove into her, the sounds of the growing moans in his ear. Deeper, harder and faster. Those were the words that she was muttering, and then came three words, words he'd never expect from the Dominique Weasley, the girl who played on boys heartstrings for the fun of it. "I love you, Scorpius"

It drove him mad, suddenly he had his arms wrapped around her, driving into her, biting hard on her shoulder, before feeling the clenching of her orgasmic pleasure around him. Pumping her a few more times at the same pace, he could still feel her tensing up slightly, he climaxed. The feel of them together, wrapped in each other's arms, was euphoric. And he loved it. He lifted up, looking deep into her blue sparkling eyes, searching for a sign. Then he said their catchphrase. The thing that made what they were doing seem perfect. "No regrets?" She shook her head to say 'None whatsoever' and he couldn't hold it in, it just burst out like it was meant to happen; he was grinning like a child.

"I've broke up with Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was bad! :P Review anyway!3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Part two; requested by a few people (: it's a very short chapter; but that's because i typed it on my phone! Next chapter will be longer since i now have a plot to play on!  
>Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the characters! <strong>

* * *

><p>Dominique stared up into the cold, grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy; trying to take in his confession. He'd broken up with Rose. He'd ended his relationship with her cousin, even though he'd said he couldn't do it.<p>

"You.. Broke up with her," she mumbles questioning. She's still in shock but she's not showing him that. He nods in reply and smiles; whereas she begins to bite her lip feeling a sudden wave of guilt.  
>"Dom, what's wrong? Now we can be together, like we wanted," he whispers gently wrapping his arms around her tightly muttering into her shoulder.<br>"I just didn't think you'd ever end it; I'm just shocked," she lied. She knew eventually they'd break up; but she always thought it would be Rose ending it because he's been cheating on her. She never expected Scorpius to ruin his perfect life; what people thought was perfect anyway.  
>"Well I couldn't keep up something I wasn't one hundred percent in, could I? Dom I wanna be with you; not Rose, you! Why are you questioning that? Do you not want to be with me? Is that -" she cut him off with a kiss, deep and passionate. Of course she wanted to be with him; she's wanted to be with him since her 4th year in school and she's a 6th year now. She'd had a multitude of boyfriends before she started sleeping with Scorpius; including her own sisters ex, Teddy. But none of them were anything in comparison to Scorpius; he made her feel like she was the only person that mattered, even if he was officially dating Rose and she was just a fuck every now and then, but lately it had been more; him and Rose had been arguing a lot, meaning Scorpius seeked comfort in Dom, usually the sexual kind of comfort, and who was she to say no to the love of her life?<p>

Within a few passionate seconds Scorp is now lying beside her, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her closer before whispering in her ear.  
>"Dom, do you think I've slept with Rose?" he looks at her seriously as she nods slightly, hoping she's right in assuming he has. "Well you're wrong; you're the only person I've slept with and damn you're the only person I want to sleep with. Dom, I think I'm in love with you, more than I ever was with Rose," he mutters into her shoulder again much to her surprise. He's said it a few times, but they've been while they were in the middle of having sex, meaning it was heat of the moment talk, but never with so much sincerity. Turning to him quickly she looks him straight in the eye, searching for any hint of falseness in his statement.<br>"Looking for something?" he mutters to her, stroking a strand of golden locks out her face.  
>"Just trying to make sense of what you just said, you've never said that before."<br>"Is it a bad thing that I said it?" Scorpius mutters back confused. Why is she being like this, like he doesn't really want to be with her. He loves her more than anything; more than Rose; more than life. Stroking another strand of hair away from her face he plants a soft kiss at the base of her neck, filling her with another shot of ecstasy.  
>"Dom, be with me, please?" he asked seriously, his fingers dancing along her side while his lips - oh those lips she loved - made their way along her neck and jawline. She closed her eyes as if the answer would be plastered on the inside of her eye lids, and in a sense it was. She pictured then together, of course making out, when they were older. She nodded her reply, hoping he'd notice; he didn't so she spoke.<br>"Scorp," she said slowly, turning to look into the grey eyes she loved. "Course I'll be with you," she grinned, he grinned. He pressed his lips up against hers in one final passionate kiss before separating from her; throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't think about anything but the blonde beauty lay in his bed, a smile on his face he pecks her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, Dom. I've got some things to take care of, mainly stopping Har and Al from drinking their problems away!" He laughed as She waved, slumped back into the pillows and grinned like a four year old. He'd asked her out, and he'd meant it, now he was off to tell his two best friends Harrison and Albus, whom he only told things like this when he was serious. Outside the room a frown creeped onto the face of Scorpius; how was he going to do this?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Scorpius what have you done ;)<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think and Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Blimey I had fun writing this! Part three of my Scorminique fiction; ignore the fact it says it's complete, it won't change. I'll let you know when it's over at the end!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters<strong>

* * *

><p>The common room always seemed quiet whenever Dominique was alone; mainly because it was her, Albus and Scorpius that livened the place up. Sometimes she even felt alone being there even with Albus alongside her, as the rest of her family were Gryffindor, save for her sister, Victoire, who was a Ravenclaw and youngest cousin, Lucy, who was a Hufflepuff. Course she wasn't entirely alone at this point, there was a group of 3rd years working on divination in the corner; two 1st years floating a bottle of pumpkin juice around the room – clearly just learning Wingardium Leviosa in Charms – and three annoying 7th years eyeing her up. Of course she played along, giving them the slight wink and a bite of the lip; of course nothing would come of it, she just loved to work that Veela Charm she inherited.<p>

Eventually she gave up on the whole 'sitting around and waiting' thing and took a stroll down to the kitchens. She wasn't expecting anyone to be down there, but wasn't too surprised to find cousin Albus digging into a tub of mint ice cream.  
>"Morning to you too, sunshine," she laughed as he turned around; clearly having just woken up with his bed head. "You do realise it's four in the afternoon right? What did you do last night?"<br>"Went out with Har; muggle beer is great but the next day you get these major headaches and stomach pains, ice cream cures that," he muttered through a mouthful.  
>"Yeah, that's called a 'Hangover', how come you went out anyway?" she was now sat across from him, pulling the lid off of a strawberry ice cream tub.<br>"Celebrating. I finally asked Holly out before," Albus said with a grin, followed by a single cheer from Dom. Holly had been Albus' crush for almost two years, but he'd never actually worked up the courage to ask her; he's Slytherin for a reason, because he's too much of a pussy to be in Gryffindor, well that's what Dom says anyway.  
>"What about you, what brings you down to the kitchens on this lovely afternoon? I'd half expected you to be sunbathing with the weather we've got," he asks. He's right though; she'd usually be out in the sun since they'd had four days of 23C temperature, meaning it was like living in Spain right now.<br>"Oh you know, just thinking about a few things. Have you seen Scorp around?" she mutters, trying to keep any excitement in her words minimal, not expecting his answer to be very interesting, more like Scorpius just catching up on homework or something.  
>"He's with Rose, on a date. Took her to some fancy restaurant in Rome, since they both have their apparition licenses he thought it would be a nice treat for her," he explained. She stared at him in shock; surely he was mistaken.<br>"But Scorpius broke up with Rose, he told me himself," she shot back, aggression rising in her voice.  
>"No, I watched them leave; waved them off as they apparated. Why would he break up with her; last week he was saying about how he was 'planning on spending the rest of his life with a Weasley' and stuff. Dom, I think you've got too much sugar dust in your ears," he laughed at her, clearly not noticing the twitch in her eye. How could he lie to her, flat out lie to her about breaking up with Rose? About so called loving her and not Rose; she couldn't form words she was so in shock. Albus eventually noticed she was staring straight at him and muttered slightly.<br>"Dom, I know you like him, but Scorp is in love with Rose; you need to let this little school girl crush go," he sighed, putting the lid back on his ice cream tub and heading back to the freezer; she wasn't there when he came back out.

She couldn't think straight; she didn't even know where she was going, all she knew is that she wanted to scream, rip Scorpius' head off – or perhaps his penis – and stick it in a blender. He'd blatantly lied to her face, told her that he loved her; when all he loved was the sex she'd provide just because Rose wouldn't! Not anymore; tonight when he got back to the castle, when he expected her to be curled up in his bed, there will be something curled up in his bed but it won't be her. Let's see how Scorpius Malfoy likes snakes – charmed snakes actually – in his bed when he walks in. After all, he was a Slytherin; surely he'd be used to snakes by now. She smirked slightly and made her way back to the common room, where she eventually came up with Scorpius' biggest phobia. He hated Puppets; she could work with that. Charming his bed so nothing could be removed from it - or fall off the sides - she conjured up three long snakes, one hundred and fifty tarantulas and a life like puppet underneath it all. Next she found a photograph; one of them together, lying in bed, flushed – clearly they had just had sex – where he was kissing her on the cheek and smiling. Dropping the moving image onto the array of snakes and spiders, she watched as the puppet slowly began to be bit into by the snakes. She was proud of her work; since she was known for tricking people and he'd soon learn not to piss of Dominique Weasley. He should know this anyway, but since he'd succeeded, clearly he needed a reminder.  
>"Goodbye Scorpius," is all she muttered as she left the room.<p>

Scorpius was still trying to think up a solution to the problem he'd created for himself. Why did he say he'd broken up with Rose; yes he wants to be with Dominique, but he didn't need to lie about this. Now he had to come up with a way to break it off with Rose before word got out from Dom about their little conversation this afternoon. The common room was strangely empty for seven o'clock, until he realised that it was the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so most of the school was down at the pitch. He couldn't be bothered to complete this morning's homework so decided it was a good time for an early night; well as early as you can get when you're screwing a pretty little blonde all night. Chuckling to himself at the thought of another amazing night with Dom, he pushed open his dorm door; noticed the curve in the bed sheets, (thanks to the perfect positioning of the life like puppet), he made his way to the bed – not paying any attention – got undressed to his boxers and climbed into his bed, wrapping his arms around what he thought to be Dom.

She heard it. His screams of terror; the fear in his shouts for help. She smiled to herself, standing up casually and brushing herself off. She'd slipped into something more comfortable; meaning short pj shorts and a low cut vest top. She slipped on her converse and headed for the boys dorms; there was already a crowd gathering outside the door to the 7th years room and she pushed her way through, with a few smiles and a few snarls along the way; she wanted to capture every minute of this moment. Just as she suspected he was unable to move out of bed; snakes were biting at his skin – they weren't poisonous; she's not that evil – and the spiders were crawling up his chest and face; as for the puppet, she'd learnt an attachment spell in the first week back, and it was now magically attached to his stomach, since he'd clearly cuddled up to it. He noticed her standing there and pleaded for her help; but then catching the smirk on her face he stopped and challenged her eyes from a distance. She knew, course she knew, and this was her doing. His heart dropped, he knew better than to play on the heartstrings of Dominique Weasley – more commonly known around school as the Ice Queen of Slytherin – but he'd done it anyway.

"Dom, I can explain-," he tried to say, but was cut off by a spider attempting to crawl into his mouth.  
>"Explain what? How you lied about breaking up with Rose? How you told me you loved me? Or explain how I'm just a pair of knickers on the floor to you?" The crowd behind stared in astonishment; they'd had their suspicions about their affair but didn't think it was true.<br>"Dom, please! Just listen to me; I regret-," he started but was cut off by Dominique this time.  
>"What ever happened to 'no regrets', Scorpius? Or was that just a part of your big game to get me into bed so you could screw me over?" she screamed across the room at him, ignoring his silent pleas for release from the charmed puppet and bed. He stared at her, trying to show her how much he was sorry just with his eyes; she wasn't having it. She laughed, lifted the charms, causing the snakes and spiders to pour off the sides of the beds heading towards the crowd which she'd now made her way back through and was nearly back at her dorm; she heard him shouting her, but the shouts were muffled. He was probably being questioned by the mob of 2nd and 3rd years wanting to know the gossip. She turned the corner which led to the girls dorms stairs and slammed into a firm muscular chest. Looking up she met the brown eyes of Matt Flint, her ex crush and ex-boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So it's getting interesting! Hope you enjoyed part three; part four soon (:<strong>

**Review please!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Shorty - but I'm getting shouted at to write more by a few people. So here is part four!**

* * *

><p>Nearly stumbling to the ground, his arms wrapped around her small waist; he'd gotten more 'manly' since they'd broken up.<br>"Sorry, Matt," Dominique muttered, squeezing his arm gently as she regained her footing.  
>"That's ok, Nika. Next time watch where you're running off to, smirking takes away your concentration clearly," he laughed, his nickname for Dom bringing a smile to her lips.<br>"Yeah, but I always took away your concentration, remember?" she smirked; flirting was a breeze when it came to Dominique, after all, she'd gotten most of her mother's Veela genes and father's were-wolf genes, unlike Victoire who possessed as much Veela in her than a tadpole in the pacific.  
>With a laugh he put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way and walked with her to her dorm, asking what just happened. Neither of them felt the baring eyes of the 16 year old watching them walk away from the distance. Niamh Flint; Matt's little sister, she'd wanted them to get back together since they ended, and after what she's just found out she wasn't going to lose the opportunity for her big brother to finally be happy. Five minutes later Dom was sat in bed, thinking back to the earlier scene, Matt was sat at the end of her bed laughing with her and digging into a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and Niamh was standing outside Gryffindor tower waiting for Rose to come out. She'd cunningly gave a first year a message that Scorpius was outside waiting for her, when really Niamh was about to break Scorp's connection to Dom, completely.<p>

Rose pondered inside the common room for a moment, smiling and prepping herself in the mirror on the wall; she wasn't going to see Scorpius while she looked a mess, was she? Her smile faded when she saw the younger Slytherin stood outside the portrait and Scorpius wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
>"What do you want, Flint?" Rose asked, stepping outside of the portrait and leaning against it.<br>"Well, hello to you too Rose; just thought I'd come tell you that you need to keep your boyfriend on a shorter leash, since you're losing him to your cousin," Niamh spoke back with her usual Slytherin smirk. Rose knew exactly what – or more specifically who – Niamh was talking about. Dominique and Scorpius had been close for a while, but was she really losing her boyfriend to her rebellious and bitchy cousin?  
>"What do you mean, Niamh?" She didn't need an answer of course; she knew that Scorp was getting closer to Dom; and she needed to make sure she wasn't going to lose him to her cousin.<p>

"Come on, I'm being serious! Holyhead Harpies are _soooo_ going to thrash Chudley Cannons at the weekend, and you know it Matt!" Dominique laughed, throwing a flavoured bean between his eyes.  
>"No chance, Nika! The Cannons have been top of the league for the last three months; the Harpies don't stand a chance! Even if your lovely Aunt Ginny is now captain," he chuckled, tossing a sugar quill to her, while she straightened out her pillow. She missed spending time with Matt; they got along so well, but that was before she'd fell for Scorpius. Matt had always been there for her, no matter how much she hurt him when they broke up, he usually picked up the pieces to her previous relationships. He was the year older and she'd dated him two years ago; prior to that he was her best friend.<br>"Whatever Matt," she said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "So how have you been anyway? NEWTs going well?"  
>"Yeah, pretty good actually mainly E's and the occasional O in there; but all in all, not too bad. How about you, Miss-O-OWLs?" he smiled his mouth watering smile. She once again rolled her eyes at his comment towards her; she was smart but she wasn't O standard.<br>"Shut up, Matt. You know I hate it when I'm called stuff like that," she exclaimed, shrugging off his question and thankfully he didn't notice, just smiled.  
>"I've missed you, Nika. We used to have a laugh and you just vanished out my life," he muttered with a frown, which sent her heart down into her stomach; she'd really liked Matt when Scorpius came along, but she loved the sneaking around and the risk of being caught.<br>"I miss you too, Matt. Yeah I know I did, I guess I just-," she cut off and sighed; how was she going to make it up to him? He was now sat beside her; her head had instinctively rested itself on his shoulder and he was stroking her leg. It felt right; no threats of secrecy being revealed, no risk of cheating. She looked up into his brown eyes - they'd now taken a hint of caramel to them – and smiled. Before she could object, he leant down and pressed his rough lips against her soft ones.

Muttering under his breath, Scorpius walked out to Hogsmeade to find a bed and breakfast to stay in for the night; he didn't want to risk another trick from Dom. He'd let Rose know where he was staying, and she'd immediately stated she'd be coming to see him; he didn't deny her company, he had better tell her before she found out from someone else. He wasn't expecting her till late but when the knock on the door came early he just shrugged it off and opened it, and he was staring into the warm auburn eyes of Rose Weasley; who happened to be dressed in a short lace ensemble which immediately turned him on.  
>"Who are you and what have you done with Rose?" he asked, shocked to see her in such a short, revealing garment.<br>"Shut up, you blubbing idiot," she said before wrapping her arms around him and kicking the door shut; soon they were on the bed of his room, making out like they hadn't before.

* * *

><p><strong>Now what? ;) <strong>  
><strong>Jacob aka Frederico Corleone isn't going to be happy with this cliff hanger! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! Miss Potter 94; you're amazing! Most of the reviews have been my own friends but you're 'an outsider' and my most recent conversion, so i'm glad you're enjoying it! This chapter has been anticipated by about 5 people; so i hope it's worth the wait! Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter of the characters (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She didn't stop him; didn't stop the lips that were slowly making their way down her throat; didn't stop his fingers running along the inside of her thighs and making their way underneath the material of her small shorts; didn't even stop him lift the back of her top up before pulling it over her head. Maybe she felt like a whore; two guys in one day, but it felt right. She wasn't sneaking around; wasn't risking being caught in any compromising positions. Matt's lips felt good kissing down her collar bone, and Dominique wasn't afraid to let out the small moan that came as the hand on her leg reached its destination. At first he just stroked, teased her clitoris with the tips of his rough yet delicate fingers. Dom bit her lip to hold back another moan, but as he started to work more on rubbing her up and down she wanted more. She'd had enough of the slow workings of Matt, so in one swift movement she pulled his T-shirt over his large frame and dropping it to the floor; she'd missed this, the feel of his abs; the tightness of his chest and arms. She'd never gotten far enough that sex was involved with Matt, but she'd wanted it; a lot. He teased his way down to her shorts again, since his hands had been groping her breasts as his top came off. He slipped his fingers beneath the waist band, both hands tugged downwards to reveal what he thought was perfect; she could see it in the glow his eyes gave off that he was definitely enjoying the view she gave him. Her body was perfect; her smile was glowing; even the bite of her lip made him harder than he already was. He went back to kissing her neck, biting down on the soft, smooth skin beneath his lips. He could feel the vibrations of her groans as his index and middle fingers push up into her vagina, moving in and out at a fast pace which was clearly pleasuring her.<p>

Lying on the bed with his Rose on top, kissing him like she'd never kissed him before, Scorpius couldn't think straight. Did she want it? She never wanted it before, so why now? That's obvious, she knows about his sneaking around with Dom behind her back, but why was she doing this? Did she honestly think having sex with him would make him love her more than he loved Dom?  
>"Rose, wait," he started but she immediately shushed him by kissing him deeply, her tongue wrestling with his while her hands moved down to his jeans and gripped around his hard-on – yes he was hard; he's only human and having a girl rub herself against you while she's wearing a lace and silk – and stroked gently. How could he stop her, she seemed like she was determined, but this wasn't what he wanted; well he would want it if this was Dom, but it's not.<br>"I want you Scorpius," she muttered as she kissed down his neck. No you don't Rose, he thought to himself; of course thinking it wouldn't stop her.  
>"Rose, you don't; why are you doing this? I know you and this isn't what you want," he said whispering in her ear, to which she let go of his dick to his own relief and fell next to him, her eyes trained on his still.<br>"Do you love me?" she asked him, so sincere even he couldn't turn away. He'd fucked up with Dom; his Dom, she wasn't going to forgive him for this. You don't screw over the Ice Queen and expect forgiveness; just expect revenge. Dom got her revenge and now she was going to erase him from her life, meaning Scorpius and Dominique was no more. Maybe he could make it work with Rose; maybe he could erase Dom from his life as well and love Rose like he loves Dom; maybe.  
>"Yes, I do, Rose. But this isn't the way you need to prove you love me; it's not what you want and it's not what I want so why should we have to, just to prove it?" he said; she was clearly relieved by the whole statement cause she smiled, kissed his cheek and covered herself up. This was the Rose he knew; the innocent one. He could learn to love her, maybe it would take time but it could work. He just needed to get the image of blonde out of his thoughts, but that would be hard. The times him and Dom had together were truly magical.<p>

She'd charmed the door so no one could get in – she didn't want her brother to be disturbed while he was winning Dom back. Niamh smirked as she walked off towards the common room; to which she found Albus stuffing his face with sandwiches. Sitting down across from him; she'd question him about Scorpius and Rose. He'd know better than anyone if something was happening down at Hogsmeade.  
>"What'd you want, Niamh? Come to cause more trouble I'm guessing," Albus muttered followed by eye roll from Niamh.<br>"Actually, I came to ask where Scorpius and Rose where. Since I saw Rose walking to Hogsmeade in what appeared to be very sexy lingerie, I assumed you'd have heard something from Scorp," she said which earned a very confused look from Albus; he knew Rose and Scorp were getting serious, but he never thought he'd see the day where they'd eventually have sex. Rose was too frigid for that sort of stuff, well from the way she brushed Scorp off in the library whenever he tried for a kiss that's what Albus suspected. He laughs at the thought and looks into Niamh's eyes; he noticed they were a lovely blue, kind of like Dom's, and for a moment he got lost in them. With a shake of his head to stop his stare he spoke.  
>"About time they did it, since Scorpius has been gagging for it for ages. I'm shocked by Rose though; I thought she was too innocent for that sort of stuff. Lingerie you said? Wow, that's shocking," he replied to her, which is what she wanted to hear. If Scorp was gagging for it then he wouldn't turn Rose down. All she had to do now is tell Dom about it, keep the rest of Slytherin from spilling the beans on their little affair and she and Matt would be happy together.<p>

She was perfect, an angel – as much as a Slytherin bitch can be anyway – but he'd fell for her those years ago, when she was his Nika but Matt could only sit back and watch as she got close to Malfoy. He knew about their secret; she forgot that Matt was in the same dorm room as Scorpius, even if Albus was there too, he was the only one to wake up when she was sneaking out at 4am. But right now, at this moment, she wasn't with Scorpius; instead she was beneath him, panting and muttering incoherently in his ear as he pushed deep into her, hitting her back wall slowly and hard. He had to admit that she was amazing at getting him going, but even he knew she was a virgin until Scorpius came along. He was going to make it worthwhile, because he knew that by morning she'd probably be back in the grip of that idiot she's so in love with. For now though, he worked his hands along her delicate sides, thrusting hard into Dom while she bit into his shoulders; he had to admit the roughness turned him on. Maybe he'd thank Scorpius later, since he was the one who made her so good in bed, and hell was she good. Her nails dug down into his back, his own hands squeezing on her hips as he pushed in harder at her permission; god she liked it rough, see how she liked to pounded until she was red raw.  
>"Dom, turn over, please?" he muttered into her ear, and she was on it straight away; as quick as lightening she was on her knees bent over in front of him. He looked down at the sight of Dominique Weasley, on her hands and knees before him, waiting for him to fuck her senseless. He ran a hand along her back, before placing both hands on her hips firmly. Before she could expect it he thrust into her again, hitting her back wall in one. That did it for her; the scream she gave off was thrilling for him as he repeated with more roughness and intensity; his own short groans were now blending into her screams of pleasure and neither of them could think straight. He'd longed for this since they'd broken up, and now he had her; he had his Dominique back. He wasn't letting her go, he couldn't think of letting her out of his life again; she was like water so he'd freeze her, make her stay with him. He leant down to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder; he could hear her small moans more clear; he'd slowed down while he held her, but she was muttering a little word he loved hearing when it came to sex.<br>"Faster, Matt," she wasn't regretting this, she wanted it, more than she wanted Scorp. He complied, pushing into her and gripping her hips tighter; he was about to explode, but he wasn't going to leave her unsatisfied. He wound one of his hands around her waist and started to rub her clit at the same consistency of his thrusts. It drove her mad and seeing her arching her back and biting into the pillow below made him even more excited; he had to slow down before he'd fill her up, but soon enough he could feel the amazing feeling of her orgasm around his aching penis. He followed suit, tensing up and emptying himself into her, holding her up as she went limp. He was thrilled to the maximum. Shit, he hadn't had sex that intense in a while, mainly because it was unexpected for both of them but fuck it was good, he thought to himself. She dropped to her bed, to which he fell beside her; both of them were panting so hard you'd think they had just ran a marathon together. He looked over at her, and to his relieve she was looking back and smiling; he pulled her close, gripping the sheets upwards over them and wrapped his arms around her – he missed the feel of being with her.

Wrapping his arms around his sweet, innocent Rose, he imagined what Dom would be doing right now. Maybe she was just sat in her room, catching up on homework or annoying Albus about something. He didn't know she was in bed with Matt; now sleeping with a smile on her face. The next day however when he got back to the common room, he half expected a lecture from her, instead he walked into find her sat on the couch, leaning against Matt Flint; the one person he swore he'd never let near her again. He was so shocked he just stared at them for a moment, neither of them looking in his direction. His Dom; his Dominique wasn't his anymore. He'd lost her, just because he's too much of a pussy to break up with Rose. He wasn't thinking straight and the next thing he's got Matt pinned up against the wall and punching the son of a bitch in the gut.  
>"How fucking dare you go near her? After what you did to her! You'd better say your god damn prays because merlin, you're gonna be six feet fucking under, Flint!" he screamed into Matt's face, ignoring Dom's attempts to pull him away.<br>"Shit. Scorpius, get the fuck off him! He's done nothing wrong; you're being irrational!"  
>"He fucking hurt you, Dominique; broke your fucking heart! And you've gone running back to him? Have you seriously lost the plot?" he was being irrational, but this dickhead hurt his Dominique, he wasn't going to sit back and let it happen again.<br>"You're just pissed because you're not getting in her pants anymore!" Matt shouted back at the same intensity; which caused Scorp to back off. How did he know? He wasn't there when Dom was screaming at him yesterday; while his bed was charmed.  
>"Yeah, that's right. I know about the two of you sneaking around," he said, more calmly this time; Dom was still glaring at Scorpius – if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under, not Matt – and he couldn't help but feel his heart sink once more at her look.<p>

He just walked away; away from the both of them. He knew there was no point in sticking around, so he headed to the dorm, packed a small bag and left without a word. He owled Rose; told her that he was staying at the flat he'd bought a few weeks ago; that he needed some time away from school cause he wasn't feeling so good; if she wanted to see him she knew where he was. Like hell he was going to go back to that hell hole; not while Dom was in the arms of Flint. Even the thought knocked him sick to the stomach. Eventually he'd get over her; work things out with Rose, learn to love her. Maybe he'd be able to come back to school to do his NEWT's not like he needed them anyway, he was opening a shop, not doing anything related to his education at Hogwarts; he just walked down to Hogsmeade and apparated without saying any final goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That thrilled me so much! What happened there? Bet none of you were expecting this. Hope you liked it; chapter 6 soon! Review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**How many of you were expected Scorp to stop Rose? No one. That's my guess. MissPotter94; she doesnt know that Scorp and Dom were sleeping together, she just thought they were getting pretty close and needed to intervene, and what better way to do it then screwing your boyfriend?**

* * *

><p>Scorpius hadn't been seen for a whole month now; and she needed to ask him about that night he left; why did he think Matt had hurt her? Why didn't he stay and talk to her? She walked around the school, trying to forget about him; she had an amazing boyfriend; her cousin, Rose was happy – that probably had something to do with a rumour I'd heard about her and Scorp sealing the deal – which was different; Dom and Niamh were finally talking again and Albus had broken up with Holly and asked Niamh on a date, to which she accepted. Months passed he still hadn't come back; eventually Albus had even given up contacting him. He wasn't returning owls; he'd be getting homework sent to him and he'd been sending it straight back to the teachers when it was completed. What is he doing? Where is he hiding? More specifically why was he hiding? He had nothing to hide from, he was clearly happy with Rose; he'd taken what he'd always wanted: Rose's virginity.<p>

What was he actually doing, sitting in this little flat while Dom was screwing that tool; they were dating now, Rose had told him. It had been 5 months since he'd pinned Matt Flint up against a wall because he was cuddled on the couch with Dom. She wasn't a part of his daily routine anymore; she didn't come into his head when he was lying in bed, which had been more occupied by Rose lately. He remembered even waking up and expecting Rose, not Dom, lying beside him. He'd spent Valentine's Day with her; not that he did anything special, he didn't do lovey-dovey shit. He just made her a nice dinner; they'd cuddled up and watched a film together and gone to sleep. He wasn't as sexually needy anymore, especially because it was Rose and she was 'waiting for the right time'. The months were flying by; before they knew it the 7th years were sitting their NEWTs. Scorp decided he may as well turn up for them, but he kept any social activities to a minimum. He said hello to Albus and Harrison before making his way into the examination; he sat a few seats away from Albus, who was trying to talk to him; he was also getting the odd glare from Flint, who was also sitting the NEWTs. He'd stayed well away from the Common room in an attempt to keep away from Dom, and he'd even left before Rose could find him after their exams.

NEWTs were over; Rose and Scorp got full O's, Albus and Matt got O's and E's. Summer time was two weeks away; and guesses for who was staying at the burrow this summer. Both Scorpius and Matt; since Mrs Weasley was used to having guys staying over, she made a room up for them to share, assuming they'd be on friendly terms because they were in the same house and year at Hogwarts. She had no idea what to expect; mainly because no one was telling her what happened before Christmas. Matt had stayed at the burrow for Christmas; Rose had tried to force Scorp to come, but he'd point blank refused, but he couldn't refuse her again, she'd get suspicious. So here he was, staring into the brown eyes of Matt Flint across the dinner table. Matt had his smirk slapped to his face, and he was squeezing Dom's leg. He could see Matt's arm moving slightly as he ran his hand along Dom's leg; she was wearing shorts, since it was 30C outside which was hot for English July. She wasn't stopping him either, why would she? Rose caught sight of the obvious staring contest between Scorpius and Matt; she'd question him later, for now she was chatting to Dom about her NEWTs, since Dom would be doing her own come May. No one else felt the tension in the room, not until it was just Matt, Rose, Scorp and Dom alone. Matt had offered to clean the dishes for Mrs Weasley, because she'd taken a liking to him – thank god – at Christmas. Rose, who was also on good terms with Matt, offered to help; leaving Dom and Scorp alone in the dining area. They kept their voices low; this is the first time they've spoke since he'd left school, he wasn't going to have Matt or Rose interrupt.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you, your owl wouldn't accept my bloody letters whenever, and you ignored all my owls," Dom started as soon as they were alone. He simply sighed, looked straight into her blue eyes – those eyes he loved so much – and started to explain himself.  
>"I was scared. I didn't want to have to see you and Flint loved up in the common room every day; I know I screwed up Dom, but I lied to you because I didn't wanna lose you. Dom I loved you, I didn't lie about that, I truly loved you," he explained, trying his best to keep his voice low and quiet. She held her head in her hands, trying to think things through silently.<br>"Well why didn't you break it off with Rose? Why didn't you come and fight for me? Scorpius, why the hell did you sleep with her if you were so in love with me?" she whispered back, her voice showing aggression and hurt. He looked at her surprised and confused.  
>"I haven't slept with Rose! Jesus Dom, I told you; Rose doesn't want that, and neither did I. I wanted you; you're all I wanted but then you went and fucked Matt? I couldn't stay around while you were screwing someone else!" This time his voice wasn't so quiet, but he could still hear the mutters from the kitchen and toned his voice down a bit. "What do you want me to do, Dom? Sit here like nothing happened? Pretend that we didn't have anything, 'cause we fucking did. And you're sitting there, letting him touch you like that! How can you even stand to be near him, after what he fucking did to you last time!" he muttered the last part to her.<br>"We're a couple, Scorpius. Like you and Rose! He can touch me where ever the fuck he likes; I'm not your fucking play thing anymore! As for him 'hurting me' I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" she shouted back, sliding the chair back and walking out the room. Fuck, he thought to himself. He could still hear Matt and Rose talking in the kitchen so he just sat there and waited for them and when they came back Matt left them alone to find Dom.

"Vic you look amazing; you always do no matter what you wear. Teddy is going to be breathless," Dom was saying to her older sister, who was standing in front of a mirror in a long white wedding gown. She was getting married next week, to her school romance, Ted Lupin. Dom and Teddy had history, but he and Victoire were meant to be.  
>"You think so, Dom?" Vic asked, genuinely. She didn't know her beauty, mainly because everyone knew she only had a very small amount of Veela in her; but still she had the most innocent face, an amazing body, long blonde hair just like their mothers, in which all three children had inherited. Her freckles which she thought made her look young and geeky actually made her look more innocent and gorgeous than normal.<br>"Course, he'd be stupid not to fall weak at the knees when he sees how amazing you look, Viccie."  
>"Well you've got yourself a keeper as well. Matt seems really nice, and he treats you amazing as well," Victoire said, putting a strand of her 'baby' sisters hair behind her ear.<br>"Yeah, I really like him. Maybe he could even be my 'Teddy' one day," Dom mutters back smiling to herself. She did genuinely like Matt, but she couldn't help thinking about what Scorpius keeps saying about Matt hurting her. It was a long time ago, and she'd forgiven him.

"_Dom, whats wrong?" Scorpius asked a crying Dominique, who had found a rock by the lake to sit on. He'd heard she was upset and gone to look for her; he didn't know what had happened though, he just hoped she was ok.  
>"I'm just fine," she muttered back through her tears. "You just go back to your relationship, I'm sure I'll freeze to death and then everyone will be happy." He looked at what she was wearing: Shorts, a vest top and low cut converse. He couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked but this was Dominique Weasley; she's far from innocent. He took pity on her however, put his own jacket around her shoulders.<br>"Wanna talk about it?" he asks her, but she shakes her head in refusal. How could she tell Scorpius Malfoy that Matt had left her just because she was a Weasley; just because she was related to Rose and Albus and James; just because her family was rags and not riches? He broke her heart in saying these things, and she's not ready to spill her feelings out to this cold hearted dickhead. What did Rose see in him anyway? How come she can see past his annoying attitude?  
>"Look, Dom-," he started but she cut him off.<br>"Only my friends call me Dom. You and I aren't friends Scorpius. It's Dominique to you. And don't tell me you know how I feel, you don't know how it feels to have someone break up with your after a year of happiness just because your family doesn't have money; because your family have money! Your last name doesn't stop you from being happy, it makes things better!" she shouted at him; to his surprise she wasn't crying anymore, instead she was snarling, growling, glaring at the water. How can someone so strong and free-willed be so broke up about this? He wanted to know her more, because he knew that if he and Dominique got to know each other better, they'd make great Allies. He stroked some hair that was stuck to her face by tears, out of her face and tucked it behind her ear; she was actually beautiful. Snapping out of it he looked out over the lake as well.  
>"He's an idiot, Dominique; he's not worth your tears. Speak to a friend, someone who'll listen to you and be there for you," he said sincerely, looking into her blue eyes as she turned his face to him. She'd noticed him in the common room, but she'd never saw him like this before; maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.<br>"He told me he doesn't want to put a bad word to his name; being with a Weasley does that. He told me he loved me," her voice began to break with her words. Her heart was breaking just as fast, and this was upsetting to even 'cold-hearted' Scorpius Malfoy. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, to which shockingly he participated in also. They sat there for what could have been hours, until finally she looked up and thanked him for being a friend; but he didn't want to be a friend anymore, he wanted to know Dom better than anyone else could; he wanted what nobody else could have. He wanted Dominique Weasley to himself.  
>"Dom, you'll find someone better, someone who will treat you like the princess you are. And when you find him, I bet you he wouldn't give a damn about your family or your name, neither will he care about your money or lack of it." She looked at him, eyes blinking back tears. She was seeing a different side to him; she'd never seen him be kind before, to her he was the Slytherin A-Hole.<br>"He hurt me so much, Scorp. I was going to jump, end it all; but I couldn't do that to my sister. She needs me as much as I need her. Maybe if I'd have ended it I wouldn't feel-." She was as shocked as when she found out her mother was pregnant with Louis as she was when Scorpius pressed his lips up against hers in that moment. She didn't push him away – don't ask her why she did this – instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back; which soon turned into a more passionate kiss. He had led her away to the woods, a little shack in the middle of a clearing; and they made love. They were both virgins before that night; neither of them regretted it, but sometimes they wonder what life would be like if Dom and Matt hadn't broken up. _

"Dom, wake up! You need to come see this! Wake up!" If Roxanne's shouting didn't wake her up, James' bucket of ice cold water did.  
>"Shit, James! What the hell was that for?" Dom screamed at the pair of them; to their amusement of course.<br>"Dom, Matt's downstairs. You need to come down; he and Scorp are wrestling it out down there!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nice little flashback for you's there. So that's how ScorpDoms relationship started, as well as the end of Matt/Doms previous. Review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting shouted at for these cliff hangers! People are liking Matt; what is this? This is a short paragraph; mainly because it was only summer at the burrow, not really a big part of the story and because it's 12:10am and i'm tired! Well here's chapter 7; enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Running down the stairs Dominique imagined what the scene would look like; Matt and Scorp scrapping in the garden was never a good thought. She threw open the backdoor and expected blood, sweat and tears. There was sweat, but the most amount of blood you can see was a vein tensing in Matt's neck; they weren't wrestling they were having an arm wrestling match. But if they weren't surrounded by the whole bunch of Potter-Weasley's I'm sure they'd be on the floor brawling; you couldn't hear what they were saying, because James had created a ring ten foot in radius around them both; cross it and you get thrown back thirty feet.<br>"Just quit, Malfoy. You know you're never going to win this time. I've got you right where I want you," Matt grinned across at him; Scorp was taking the cool, calm and collected approach as usual, not fazed by Matt's mutters.  
>"You think I won't win. I've got more chance of winning then you have of Dom sleeping in her own bed toni-," cut off by the blow to his chin, Scorpius hurdled backwards and regained his posture.<br>"Not bad, Flint," Scorpius muttered before upper cutting into Matt's gut – there goes Rose flying thirty feet backwards. Dom stood watching in horror; not only did she know that Matt could fight, she knew that he would beat Scorpius so bad he'd be on the floor bleeding. What the hell was said when no one could hear?  
>"Matt! STOP," she shouted hoping he'd listen; he did and so did Scorp. Both of them looked at her, saw the pain in her eyes.<br>"Dom please, I can explain," Scorpius muttered walking towards her.  
>"Yeah you always were good at explaining yourself, weren't you Malfoy!" Matt shouted running and putting himself between Dom and Scorp; which earned him a punch from Scorpius again and a scream from Dom and Rose.<br>"Fucking hell guys! Stop! I mean it," Dom shouted across at them, Matt was stumbling backwards as Scorpius gripping onto his top and pulled him close; their noses were an inch from each other.  
>"I swear if you touch me again; you'll have more than just your dick to worry about!" Scorp muttered, pushing him away.<br>"You've got nothing on me, Malfoy. I know about your little secret don't forget," Matt chuckled as Scorpius walked away from the situation; Rose however turned to Matt.  
>"What secret? What's he talking about Scorp," she asked, turning to Scorpius.<br>"Ignore him, love; he's talking shit again, like he usually does."  
>"Oh I'm not. I think you'll find this very interesting Rose," Matt smirked to himself<br>"Matt, stop it. Come on, inside," Dom pleaded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
>"No, I wanna hear this!" Rose screamed towards Dom and Matt. Both Scorpius and Dominique looked at each other in terror. Matt knew not to say anything, surely.<br>"Oh, just that Scorpius has spread a rumour that you two did the freaky last year before Christmas," he said with a grin. Nice save, Scorpius thought angrily. Rose turned to Scorpius in horror as Dom dragged Matt back inside as well as the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. Those two would need time alone while Scorpius worked on the little rumour so he didn't need to tell the truth about him and Dom.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Minister said and everyone cheered, watching Teddy take the lovely Victoire in his arms and kiss her softly.  
>"Great ceremony, huh?" Scorpius muttered into Dom's ear; how exactly did she get into the situation of dancing with him? Matt is dancing with Rose and he's actually spinning her around and having fun, whereas Dom and Scorpius are slow dancing, like a couple.<br>"Yeah, Vic looked amazing," she smiled with her head on his shoulder.  
>"Teddy's face dropped when he saw her; she really did look great. Then again, so did you in that bridesmaid dress," he muttered, brushing her ear with his lips. Her heart skipped a beat; she was falling again.<br>"You brush up well too, Mr-Best-Man," she said, moving her head away from him, keeping her arms around his neck; his hands were a bit too low, not that she'd complain.  
>"Yeah, I was shocked by that too; guess he couldn't choose a cousin so he chose an 'outsider'," he said, stroking his thumbs on her hips yet pulling her back closer. "I've missed you, Dom," he said as her head went back to his shoulder and his lips were by her ear again. "I've missed you like crazy, and seeing you with Matt is making me want you more and usually I would be able to have you, but I just can't. I wish I never lied to you, it's killing me seeing you being happy with someone else; but I know it's what you want, which is why I'm leaving when you go back to school." This shocked her and she looked at him seriously.<br>"What do you mean by 'leaving'? Where are you going?" she muttered to him; she didn't want him to go, why would she want him to leave her?  
>"I'm going living in Australia; I'm leaving Rose just before I go and I'm not coming back," he said to her, calmly. She couldn't accept it, no way was he leaving.<br>"Like hell you're leaving; you're not leaving us and you're definitely not leaving Rose for some Aussie chick!" she shouted at him, thankfully not heard by anyone else.  
>"Keep your bloody voice down, Dom. Before I shut you up," Scorp muttered with a smirk. She rolled her eyes but smiled; she'd missed his obviousness towards her.<br>"Still, why are you leaving? What about Rose; I thought you and her were back to normal?" she asked, still confused.  
>"Because I don't wanna be with Rose; and I don't wanna be in England without you with me," he muttered, his voice almost cracking from pain.<br>"Scorpius, please don't leave. I don't want you to leave; and I bet Albus or Har do either."  
>"They won't know; I'm saying goodbye to Rose then I'm leaving."<br>"You can't just disappear-," she was cut off by Matt, pulling her away. She didn't fight it; Scorp was now dancing with Rose anyway, but still whenever she caught his eye he could see the pain in hers. How was she going to cope when he'd left?

Back to school; a whole year alone without Albus or Scorpius in the common room. Matt saw her off when they were at Kings Cross, as well as his little sister, Niamh. Scorpius wasn't bluffing; yesterday before we packed the last of our stuff at the burrow, he had taken Rose for a walk in the woods only for her to come back in tears and say not only has Scorpius broken it off with her, he's left the country but he didn't say where. Why didn't he tell Rose? How come he told her but not Rose? All Dom knew is that without Scorpius by her side at Hogwarts anyway she'd have a shit year; but without him in the country… What would happen?

* * *

><p><strong>This changes things; doesn't it! Review (:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobody has noticed my secret plot :D i'm happy it's gonna be a surprise then! Miss Potter your reviews are making me laugh and smile! Jacob, you know i love keeping you hanging! Here's chapter 8 then! (:**

* * *

><p>She went back to school, got close to Niamh again and owled Matt every few days; he was good at cheering her up when she was lonely. But Dominique couldn't help feeling lonely even with Niamh there; she didn't have Albus or Scorpius here. She'd gotten one owl from Scorp in the 4 months he'd been in Australia; and that was 3 months ago. It was only a short note, but it said the specifics; he'd gotten a job working in a Muggle public sector as a Fire Fighter, got a nice apartment just a few hundred meters from the beach and he was enjoying the sun. Attached was a picture; the view from his bedroom – of course he'd send that – showing the sea crashing against the cliffs. She'd nearly cried reading it; she was proud that he'd made it out there but she wanted him home where he belonged. She owled him back, questioning him but he never replied. She'd even owled Albus to ask if he had heard anything of him, but he didn't even know he had left until he turned up at Scorp's house one day to learn from Astoria, his mother, that he'd packed his stuff and left. Rose was devastated still; turns out Scorpius told her that he had met someone else and was leaving her for that reason.<p>

Months past and still no one had heard from him. May came and Dom, Niamh and Roxanne were doing their NEWTs. The three of them grew close, since the NEWT classes were smaller than OWL classes and they'd all be in the same ones. Niamh and Albus were still dating, and she was moving in with him when she left school; Roxanne was single and proud, she always was a feminist though, never needed a man in her life; except her brother and father. Dom and Matt however were struggling; Dom failed to owl him when she was studying and he was complaining they didn't see each other enough. Niamh was annoyed at this, she wanted Matt to be happy and Dom gave him that happiness; seeing them arguing and writing horrible owls to each other made her want to scream in the faces of them both. No one knew what she'd been up to; and it came as a shock to her when Matt had told Dom they needed to talk. She followed Dom down to Hogsmeade – they were meeting in the Hogs Head, somewhere quiet where they could talk – and she'd took Polyjuice potion with a random Ravenclaw's hair in it so she would be able to walk in without suspicion. She waited around 5 minutes after the pair of them went in, before strolling in and ordering a Butterbeer. Niamh was good at keeping a low profile, so took a seat 3 tables away and pulled out some homework – like she'd be doing homework at a time like this, but she needed to look innocent.  
>"Matt I don't know what you want me to say; I mean I have NEWTs this week, and my job at the Three Broomsticks in the evenings, you can't expect me to owl you every night as soon as I've received your owl; please just stop blaming me for this," Dom pleaded. She didn't want to lose Matt just because her education and job were taking over her life, surely he understood that she needed money to get the flat when she left in a couple of months, and getting through her NEWTs was her ticket into the ministry.<br>"Yeah, but I bet you have time to flirt around and owl Scorpius," Matt spat back at her to Niamh's horror.  
>"I've not been flirting with anybody! Matt I wouldn't cheat on you and I haven't heard from Scorp since October; you know that!" she said back, the anger in her voice clearly rising.<br>"Yes you have! Don't forget Nika I have spies at Hogwarts still, and I've been told that you and that Knightley kid have been 'studying' together; I'm not stupid I know what that means!"  
>"Then your spies had better pay you back, because the most of what has happened between me and Zach has been the swapping of quills! And I can't believe you'd accuse me of cheating after what you did; you're just as bad as Scorpius for cheating Matt. Oh yeah, I know. You and perfect Rose, sneaking around behind Scorp's and my back; and you thought I'd got revenge just because you hated my name sake?" she laughs; standing up. "Well I hope you and Rose live a happy life together; you and I are through."<br>"Nika! Wait; come on let's talk about this. You're seriously going to walk away from what we have?" he muttered to her.  
>"Yes, Matt. I am; when you decide you wanna talk without bringing up my past with Scorp, then be my guest and owl me, until then stay the fuck away from me Matt. Oh, by the way," she started, pulling a chain from around her neck, a small ring dangling from it and threw it at his face. "Will I fuck marry you; you're no better than your father." And with that she was gone, out into the summer breeze holding back tears. She'd done with tears; they were no good for her. She was done with Matt too, and Niamh.<p>

She finished school, came out with some O's mainly E's; Roxanne was the smart ass that got all O's, just like her brother, Fred Jr. She got her job in the ministry however and the flat was all paid for; yet she still felt like she was missing something. As soon as she turned 18 she'd started going out drinking, partying and in a sense whoring. She'd slept with loads of guys, mainly for the pleasure but for the feeling of being wanted even if it was just one night. She tried to get back in contact with Scorp, maybe he still wanted to be friends; no luck though. Why was he ignoring her? She suddenly felt her world crash around her; what if he was… dead?

She used her contacts in the ministry to attempt to track him down by using owl trackers; that came up a dead end as well. By now Albus, Rose – surprisingly enough – and Scorpius' family were worrying for him. It had been a year and 3 months since he sent Dom the owl about his life in Australia; honestly that was the longest he'd stayed away from his best friend, Albus, for. He'd changed his name too by the look of things; no one registered living in Australia under the name of Malfoy. So we changed the search; 19 year old, blonde male, moved to an area by the sea in September 2024. That's when it came to her; the answer to finding him had been staring her in the face the entire time; the picture of the view from his room. Finding the picture was easy; using the muggle internet without the help of Aunt Hermione was not. Let's just say three wizards/witches around a muggle computer in an internet café in the middle of London wasn't a pretty sight. Eventually – thanks to the help of a very generous muggle boy that Dominique had charmed – they got the picture scanned into the computer, used the internet to get a location.  
>"Gold Coast, Australia," Albus read from the screen, turning to see Dom run from the café as soon as she saw the words.<p>

Maybe Dom shouldn't of apparated to a place she didn't know, especially when she misjudged her timing and nearly got hit by a bus; she never was good at the apparating stuff. First stop was the fire station, since he was supposedly a fire fighter; what she didn't know was that there were eighteen fire stations in the Gold Coast. Luckily for little Dominique her charms were more than useful when she walked into the station with a picture of Scorpius in her hand and no one was willing to help her. Eventually she was in the back of a quick response car on the way to a station fifty three miles away; hopefully to where Scorpius would be.  
>"Yeah, I know him. But his name isn't Scorpion," the tall, muscular brunette at the reception said.<br>"Scorpius," Dom corrected him. "And I don't care what his name is now; do you know where I can find him?"  
>"Yeah, but I need to see some ID; I can't just give you his address without knowing who you are," the guy said, holding a hand out.<br>"ID? What's ID?" she questioned confused.  
>"ID is Identification of who you are, Blondie," another guy said when leaning on the counter, eyeing her up and down – maybe wearing shorts wasn't the best idea she had in mind. She snarled at this person and looked back to the person sat behind the desk.<br>"Well I have a mug-," she stuttered before correcting herself. "I have a credit card?"  
>"That should do, as long as it has your name on it," he said, taking the little plastic card from her.<br>"Hermione, what kind of name is that? Anyway, that's fine. His address is on this paper," he said, passing her the card back and giving her a sheet of paper which had just come out of some kind of machine. She looked down at the paper and it had some writing on it – Scorpius' address. She thanked the person behind the counter, shot a glare at the guy who'd edged his way closer to her and walked out the station. Thank god she was out of there, but now for the hard part; turning up at Scorpius' doorstep after all this time, with the truth. She turned a corner and went to the back of the station, looked around before staring down at the piece of paper, thinking hard about the address and disapparated into thin air with a pop.

Scorpius' apartment block was only small, which made things easier for Dom since she only had a door number to work with. She double checked the building name with the name she had on the paper and made her way up the steps; 1… 3… 5… 7… Scorpius was room eleven she checked on the sheet while passing the doors; 9… 11. At first she froze thought about turning back and leaving him to his life. Clearly he had a great life, the apartment block was very rich and being so close to the beach was perfect for him. No, she'd come this far she wasn't turning back now. Three knocks and she waited. Ten seconds passed. Twenty. Ok he isn't home; let's leave, she thought turning away as the door opened. She looked back, saw blonde and tan standing in the door way; but instead of smiling a frown came across her face slowly at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Know the secret plot yet? Chapter 9 soon! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**MissPotter94; you've not got it right! In fact if you were reading closely, in chapter 4 it states that Dominique 'hurt' Matt; but in chapter 6 Dominique told Scorpius that Matt broke up with her because of her name sake; this chapter kind of explains a bit more. Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Dominique couldn't think straight; she was standing face to face with some blonde, tanned, toned, beautiful and innocent looking 'woman'.<br>"Oh, erm; hi. I'm looking for Scorpius?" Dom asked confused and stuttering. The girl standing there in the doorway, wearing what – if this is the right place – would be Scorpius' shirt, looked at her as if she was from another planet.  
>"I think you've got the wrong address; no one called that lives here, sorry," she said in her lovely Australian accent but then a second voice came from inside the apartment and she turned towards the voice.<br>"It's just a girl looking for someone; she's got the wrong address though, Hun. Go back to sleep. I said go back-," she started but the person she was talking to opened the door fully and suddenly Dom's blue eyes were looking into grey ones. Scorpius; he was there.  
>"Dominique," he said softly, clearly shocked to see her there; he gulped and turned to the blonde beauty stood beside him.<br>"Cesca, could you give us a moment; we're old school friends," he smiled and she walked away after giving him a peck on the cheek. He walked out the apartment and closed the door quietly, his eyes still on hers.  
>"What are you doing here, Dom?" He asked taking her in a quick hug which she tentatively returned.<br>"I missed you; I needed to know you were ok, since you decided to ignore my owls," she muttered into his broad chest; he'd gotten bigger in the muscle department over the 18 months they'd been apart. She moved away from him and he wiped away a single tear that was forming in the corner of her eye.  
>"I'm sorry; I didn't want anyone coming to find me, which I why I was ignoring all contact. I have a great life out here; a great job; an amazing Fiancée-," he stopped himself saying more at the horror on Dom's face.<br>"I knew I shouldn't have come; have a great life Scorp, or whatever your name is now," she said stepping backwards away from him but he gripped her wrist and pulled her back.  
>"Dom, please don't leave. You've come all this way to find me, surely you want to hear me out," he asked solemnly. All he wanted to do was hold her again; touch her and kiss her. His Dom was here, in Australia; how come she'd come to find him, what's happened to Matt?<br>"I'd rather just leave you and your life alone, Scorp. I hope she loves you like-," her voice cracked and suddenly she could feel the warm tears falling down her cheeks. He was pulling her out of the building, sitting her on a bench, stroking her tears away. He needed to explain himself; didn't he always?

"Francesca is a Doctor; we met after I rescued someone in a fire. She was just a paramedic then, but she's worked her way up. We started dating a few weeks later and I proposed to her around a month ago. You'd like her, Dom. She's like you in a few ways; determined, cunning and a right bitch at times," Scorpius began to tell her; like he needed to tell her everything that had happened since he got here.  
>"She plays the guitar, sings and is amazing at the piano. She's really something, Dom. Maybe you should come and get to know her? Maybe one day we could come to England and watch you walk down that aisle towards Matt," he smiled but she shook her head quickly.<br>"I broke up with Matt. You need to know the truth, Scorpius. When you and I started sleeping together I lied about why we broke up. He didn't finish with me just because I was a Weasley," she began when she saw the confusion in his eyes. "He was cheating on me; I found out and I was so upset that I wanted revenge. So I put on a story, acted like the broken innocent one to you; I never thought you'd go for it, I never expected you to kiss me and then-," she stopped again. You could see the hurt in his eyes, and this broke her heart more than Matt ever did; more than finding out over two years ago that Scorpius was lying about him and Rose breaking up.  
>"So it was all lies; you and I sleeping together, it was all a part of your revenge? I was just a puppet in your game!" he shouted getting angry; she hated seeing him angry and she tried to make him sit when he jumped up. "I fucking fell for you Dom, I loved you and you were faking!"<br>"No! Scorpius, I loved you too; which is why I need you to hear this. He wasn't just cheating on me; He was cheating on me with Rose. Why do you think she was glad when Matt and I broke up? When you wouldn't let her sleep with you; that was the reason!" This registered into his brain and he sank back onto the bench; head in hands. Dominique tried to take his hand but he just brushed her off; she'd ruined it now.  
>"I really did love you Scorpius. But since you have a good life I'll leave you to it; and Francesca seems really nice," she said standing up; he wasn't looking his head was still in his hands he was so shocked. "Oh, Vic did send you an invite which you probably ignored but its little Allie's birthday this weekend and Teddy wanted you to be there for his daughter's sake; since you were his best man before you disappeared. And Albus wants you at his Engagement party; he proposed to Niamh two weeks ago. But you'd know all these if you checked your mail."<br>"I check my mail, Dom. I just don't reply to it because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want anyone to know where I was. Wait, how did you find me?"  
>"The picture," she said, turning to see the same view you can see from his bedroom window.<br>"Of course; you were amazing at puzzles, even back in school. Dom, you know I can't come back to England right? I can't just drop everything now because you've found me; I have an amazing life here.  
>"I don't want you to come back," Dom muttered, looking up at a balcony and seeing the blonde Francesca looking down at them. "But you need to look out because your new pair of tits doesn't trust you enough to let you have a conversation with an old school friend. Goodbye Scorpius," she said as he turned to look up at the balcony, which is when Cesca walked back into the apartment and Dom disapparated before he turned back to her.<p>

She apparated to some old abandoned street and sank to the curb. She never should have gone to see him, of course he'd have a life out there; he'd been gone for nearly two years, so how could she expect him to still be living alone? How could she think he wouldn't have gone out and found himself a girl? Well if he can get on with his life, then so could she. Getting up and heading to the one place that felt like home at this time of year; she loved spending summers at the burrow. She didn't expect the news that was waiting for her when she got there though; could this be the end to Dominique Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Like this Jacob ;) Chapter 10 soon! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Shortest chapter; mainly because i'm too tired to write more and it's a unimportant scene i suppose. Chapter 10. I'm actually killing Jacob.**

* * *

><p>She just ran; ran as far as she could from the burrow. She can't have heard that, she shouldn't have heard that. There's just no way they can be dead, not them two.<p>

"_Why the long faces people?" Dominique muttered as she wandered into the living room of the burrow trying to put on a brave face after her encounter with Scorpius; her excuse was that she'd never found him.  
>"Dominique, honey, I think you should sit down for a moment," her grandma Weasley was saying, ushering her to the sofa.<br>"What's going on? Why is everyone so upset? Where's Vic, she should be here by now," Dom rambled on, holding back panic in her voice. Where was Vic? Where was Teddy? Of course most of the family were probably out considering it's a lovely day and its summer.  
>"Vic is with your mother; there's been an attack on the ministry dear," Molly started, her own voice ready for breaking; as soon as Dominique started to ask questions, Molly continue. "Teddy and your cousin, Albus are," she started again. Dominique didn't stay to hear the rest; at the mention of Al's name she'd disapparated ending up just outside so she began to run. <em>

She was now sat on a hill in the middle of nowhere at midnight and the most she could do was sob; not cry, sob. Her life was crumbling to pieces and all she could do was sit on a hill and think about everything that had happened. First she'd lost Scorpius to some blonde Aussie chick, now Albus and Teddy were dead; Vic will break down and not be able to look after Allie meaning she could be took away from us, and now Dom didn't have anyone! Rose was happy with Matt - how they'd got together she didn't know – so she didn't even have her perfect stuck up cousin to annoy. Of course the only thing to do at times like these is drink, but she usually drank with Rose and Albus, and even Roxanne will be distraught over losing Albus; we're a very close nick family, especially the older ones. She didn't realise she was shivering until the blanket wrapped around her; she looked up and smiled at her little cousin, Molly Weasley II.  
>"You're going to catch your blinking death sitting in the cold, Domi!" she mumbled sitting down beside her. She'd never really gotten on well with Molly; she didn't get on well with many of the younger cousins.<br>"Thanks, Molls. You really do take after your name sake, y'know," Dom replied, smiling at the 14 year old.  
>"No problem; we need to stick together, and since you and Albus were really close I guessed you'd need a friend."<br>"So you walked nearly two miles to give me a blanket?" Dom chuckled to herself.  
>"No, this is where I come to think; I brought the blanket consciously and you were shivering."<br>"Oh I see, thank you anyway then Molly. Yeah; we were close, especially since we were in the same house at school before we left, and we grew closer in the hunt for Scorpius too," she stated, looking into Molly's fiery eyes.  
>"Yeah, how did that go when you found him?" Molly asked, worriedly.<br>"I… I… He's got a life over there now; a job, a fiancée, a great apartment. He's not coming back, and I can't tell the others because he doesn't wanna be found." She turned to Molly quickly. "How am I supposed to tell him that his best friend is dead?" Molly laughed at this; whereas Dom was staring at her in confusion.  
>"Albus isn't dead silly! He's at St Mungo's," she laughed to herself. I really need to stop running off before hearing the whole story, Dom thought to herself, feeling like an idiot.<br>"Oh, well don't I feel dumb!"  
>"You're blonde, that's why," came a voice from behind them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You can probably guess who's there like, but y'know i'm a killer when it comes to cliff hangers.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**God i'm glad that is over! This chapter definitely worn me out. I hope it's worth the wait because at 3,361 words it's my longest one! Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why the long faces people?" Dominique muttered as she wandered into the living room of the burrow trying to put on a brave face after her encounter with Scorpius; her excuse was that she'd never found him.<em>_  
><em>_"Dominique, honey, I think you should sit down for a moment," her grandma Weasley was saying, ushering her to the sofa.__  
><em>_"What's going on? Why is everyone so upset? Where's Vic, she should be here by now," Dom rambled on, holding back panic in her voice. Where was Vic? Where was Teddy? Of course most of the family were probably out considering it's a lovely day and its summer.__  
><em>_"Vic is with your mother; there's been an attack on the ministry dear," Molly started, her own voice ready for breaking; as soon as Dominique started to ask questions, Molly continue. "Teddy and your cousin, Albus are-" she started again but Dominique had already left the burrow with a pop. "- injured," Molly said with a sigh; she knew Dominique thought the wrong thing; which is why she would wait until she came back to tell her. _

"Oh, well don't I feel dumb!" Dom said bluntly.  
>"You're blonde, that's why," came a voice from behind them. Both of them spun their heads around, a mixture of blonde and red hair blurred together. Teddy didn't expect to be on the ground so quickly, but when Dominique leaped at him in a hug screaming at him his legs gave way.<br>"I thought you were dead?" Dom muttered into his ear, squeezing his neck like he was about to evaporate into thin air. Teddy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly and hugging her.  
>"No I'm still here to annoy you Dommi," he laughs moving some hair out her face. "How come you thought I was dead anyway?"<br>"Grandma told me that there was an attack on the ministry," Dom started sitting up beside him, noticing his hair taking on a grassy green colour – she loved watching his hair change. "She told me that you and Albus were-," she stopped before smacking herself on the forehead. How could she be so stupid to assume he and Albus were dead? "God I'm so stupid," she laughed.  
>"Yeah, I'm pretty alive, Dom. Where's Vic?" Teddy laughed with her.<br>"She's with mum, probably at the Cottage," she replied, meaning Shell Cottage.  
>"Come on then," Teddy muttered, quickly grabbing Dom's hand and before she even had chance to object he was apparating with her. Molly just shrugged and pulled the blanket around her and lay down looking up at the stars. She noticed the constellation 'Scorpius' and shook her head.<br>"What are you doing, Scorp. Come back and tell her the truth," she muttered. She couldn't believe that she was the only one that Scorpius had contacted. They'd always been friends, mainly because he loved her spirit and she was the only one that understood him. All the letters they'd wrote over the last two years; about Scorpius and Dominique's affair, him leaving Rose and heading to Australia, about his true feelings for Dominique; they were all tucked away underneath her bed at her mother and fathers house. Not one of the letters mentioned a relationship though, which is something she was confused about when Dom mentioned it. Maybe he's replied to her most recent owl, because he clearly didn't get the one she sent in time; otherwise he would have been more prepared for Dom turning up at his door step.

"Jesus, warning next time Teddy!" Dom laughed when they landed on Shell beach and walked up towards Dominique's childhood house.  
>"Well where's the fun in that? You used to love apparating unexpectedly, it was one of the things we used to do," Teddy smirks, his hair now changing to a navy blue shade.<br>"I like that colour on you; makes you look younger," she chuckled, pushing open the front door to her 'home' getting jumped on by little Allie as soon as she was in view.  
>"Not so little now are you, Alice," she smiled down at her Niece; Teddy ruffled Alice's hair before he made his way towards Vic – who was leaning against a counter in the kitchen area. They were amazing together, him and Vic; a peck on the cheek, a squeeze of the arm. Dom wanted that; love without limits. The next morning, the one thing she didn't expect was the three or four pops that came one after another. Vic and Dom, who were in the kitchen making breakfast together, looked out across the beach, looking for the bodies that had just apparated; there they were, and the smile that plastered across Dom's face was her biggest all day. She ran across the beach as fast as she could, colliding with the body of Harrison Longbottom in a tight hug, as Alice Longbottom wrapped herself around her brother and Dom.<br>"What're you guys doing here?" Dom asked confused.  
>"Came to make sure big Ted was all right didn't we," James laughed from behind them, quickly hugging an excited Dom.<br>"Did you find him, Dommie?" Fred asked as she hugged him as well.  
>"Yeah. He doesn't wanna come back. He's got a life there; a fiancée and a job," this sent the group quiet; none of them were expecting her answer, especially the news that Scorp was finally settling down with someone. Dom on the other hand, wanted the thought to be removed completely; grabbing James' arm and pulling him away from the others and walking down the beach.<br>"What's the rush?" he asked laughing and wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.  
>With a sigh she started rambling quietly.<br>"I need your help; you're the best with memory spells right? Good, because there's something I wanna forget happened and I need you to remove a particular memory from my head-,"  
>"Woah! No chance, I'm not risking it, Dom. The last one I did ended up removing the wrong memory, remember."<br>"Yeah, I do. But Albus got his memory back eventually, thanks to being in Mungo's for-,"  
>"Six months," James finished her sentence. Dom sighed, thinking back to the memory she longed to forget; seeing that other girl in Scorp's shirt, kissing his cheek and walking back into his apartment.<p>

Back at the cottage everyone was ready for dinner, except Dom who was still sat in her bedroom writing what would just be another ignored owl to Scorpius. She needed to apologise for just turning up yesterday without warning; maybe if he'd known however he wouldn't have stayed around to have her find him. She was confused about her feelings, especially since the wedding when he was whispering in her ear. Having him close to her again felt so right, and she just let him slip through her fingers again. What was she thinking going back to Matt, after the way he treated her. She needed to stop lying and trying to change the past; course she didn't lie about him cheating with Rose, that bit was true, but even Scorpius noticed the bruises on her wrist.

"_What's that Dom?" Scorpius said, taking her arm softly and pulling her sleeve back down after she'd attempted to hide the mark; the long bruise around her wrist, like she'd been grabbed hard by it.  
>"Nothing, just had my Quidditch glove on too tight, that's all," Dom muttered, pulling her arm away from him and walking off, only to be followed by Matt. As she turned a corner he caught up and slammed her against the wall.<br>"What did that dick want?" he asked, nearly spitting in her face.  
>"Nothing, he was asking how I got my bruise, that's all. I told him it was from my Quidditch glove being so tight, I swear," Dom replied, flinching at his closeness. His hand was digging into her shoulder holding her against the wall.<br>"I swear, Dom, if you tell anybody," he was centimetres from her face, his grip on her shoulders tightening. She just shook her head, and held in a sigh of relief when he let go of her and walked off. All she wanted was to end it with him, but she couldn't tell anyone because then he'd just deny it and hurt her more. _

She snapped back to reality when Vic was nudging her under the table, and she looked around at her family.  
>"What, sorry?" she asked; clearly someone questioned her.<br>"I zed Dominique how iz your work going?" Fleur repeated herself, her French accent broad as ever.  
>"Oh, it's good; busy as well, Mr Jenkins has me rushed off my feet as well which can only be good for promotion, right?" She worked in the ministry now, Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. She worked in the Dragon department but she wanted to change after her Uncle Charlie died two months ago; he'd also worked with Dragons.<br>"Anyway, I think I'm going to go to bed now; it's been a long day," she muttered, wiping her mouth on a tissue before heading upstairs and slamming the door shut. Fleur, Bill, Vic and Louis all looked between each other, eventually Vic sighed.  
>"I'll go talk to her then shall I?" she muttered, a rhetorical question. As she headed upstairs anyway, but stopped outside her sisters door when she heard the mummers of a male voice; recognising the voice she smiled and walked away.<p>

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Dom asked, shocked when seeing him sitting at the edge of her bed waiting.  
>"I came to talk to you, Dominique. Don't say you've forgotten me already," he smirked standing up and walking to her, stroking some hair out his face. She didn't move away from him – she'd never been able to move away from him, she was too scared he'd slap her again or pull her hair – so instead she shook her head.<br>"How could I forget you Matt?" she smiled, laughing. He wasn't laughing though; his eyes were bearing into hers. She gulped but couldn't move when his hand made its way along the inside of her thigh.  
>"I've missed you, Nika," he muttered, kissing her neck roughly. She didn't stop him; he'd only make it worse if she tried. He pushed her up against the wall, like when they were in school; gripping her hips tight being sure that bruises would endure. Her lip was trembling now; his lips were pressed up a little too hard and she could taste blood after he bit her lip. Why did it have to be summer, she could be wearing jeans, but she chose today to wear a skirt; he was tugging down at her knickers and eventually forcing himself inside. She bit her lip; just get through it, she thought. Wait, what is she doing? She's Dominique Fucking Weasley; she doesn't take orders from this dickhead anymore. She thought for a moment, the best way to approach it; eventually enough though her teeth were clenching around the skin on his shoulder and he was hallowing in pain. He jumped backwards, immediately lashing out and making contact with Dom's cheek. She brought a hand to the stinging and felt the slight trickle of blood at her fingertips. Turning to him she saw his blurred figure coming towards her quickly and he pressed her against the wall again, this time with more force than usual, causing an short, sharp breath to leave her lungs followed by a cough.<br>"Matt, stop, please. You're hurting me!" She pleaded.  
>"Stop being frigid, Dom. You're usually always up for some fun with-," he was cut off and he hit the floor within seconds.<br>"Don't you dare fucking touch her again," Scorpius muttered, leaning down with his knee pressed against Matt's chest. Dominique looked at him, shocked to see him but relieved he got here before Matt hurt her more. She had to pull him up as his hand had made its way to Matt's throat and he was squeezing the life out of him. Scorpius pulled him up as he regained his stance and gripped his shirt tight, pushing him against the wall hard enough that it attracted the attention of Bill, who was upstairs within seconds. The scene must have looked awful to him; his daughter crying and covered in blood, with her knickers around her ankles and Scorpius holding up Matt who had his jeans and boxers at his ankles. Bill raged luckily Dom was stronger than her dad – Veela strength beats were-wolf strength – and pushed him away before he was able to lamp either Scorpius or Matt. Scorp still had Matt pinned against a wall and Dom had a feeling he wasn't going to let go.  
>"How long?" he asked quietly to Dom while holding Matt firmly in place. He repeated himself more sternly and angrily when she hesitated.<br>"Since I was 14; it stopped when I found out about him and Rose," she muttered.  
>"What's happened since you were 14, Dominique?" her father asked confused about the whole situation.<br>"Since this dick," Scorpius started, pushing up against his throat with his forearm, "started hitting Dom."  
>"Nika, tell them it's not true; tell them you wanted it," Matt pleaded against the pressure of Scorpius' arm. Dominique just looked away from him and rubbed her arm as Bill gave Matt the most evil glare he'd ever seen.<br>"Stop lying, you son of a bitch; I knew as soon as I saw the marks on her wrists and the bruises on her shoulders that you were hitting her. And now I come to find you trying to fucking rape her!" Scorpius spat in his face; you could see Matt losing his breath as his face was going red.  
>"Scorpius stop; you're hurting him!" Dom shouted, gripping his arm tight and pulling him away, to which Scorp moved away but not before taking one final swing and making his face contact Matts jaw. You could hear the crack immediately and it wasn't a pretty sound. Dom didn't expect it, but he soon had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight like she was about to vanish.<br>"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" she muttered into his neck, her own arms going around his neck.  
>"I heard my best buddy was in the hospital and had to come home, thought I'd drop by and surprise you; I wasn't expecting you to have company, but I'm glad I got here when I did, if not sooner," he muttered back in her ear, shooting a glare towards Matt who'd just received a kick in the gut from Bill.<br>"I'll take him to Mungo's then I'm calling the police," Bill muttered taking Matt's wrist and with a pop they were gone.

Scorpius led Dom to the bed and sat her down, using his own shirt to wipe the blood coming from the cut on her cheek.  
>"Well it was definitely a surprise to see you here, especially since we parted on … awkward terms," she laughed awkwardly at her response. "Have you brought Cesca with you?" she asked, trying not to sound repulsed by the thought. He sighed and lifted her face up to his.<br>"We both lied; Cesca isn't my fiancée. She's not even my girlfriend; she was a one night stand," he said hoping to not sound like the man-whore he is.  
>"Wait, what?" she laughed, assuming he was joking around. "Great joke, Scorpius; it's bad enough you're fucking engaged and I still love you, you don't have to fool around and say it's all a lie."<br>"This time it's not a lie; but tell me something, please?" he looked at her, more seriously this time, and she could tell with the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying. "Did he ever hurt you when you were broken up? Did he even touch you while you weren't a couple? Because if he did I swear I will break every god damn bone in that son of a bitch's body! Wait, did you say you still love me?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face.  
>"Finished with your rant? No he never came near me when we were broke up, because he knew about you and me sleeping together, and yes. I still love you; I never stopped just brushed it aside. When you told me you were leaving at the wedding I felt my world crash down around me; and then you didn't return any of my owls and I thought you'd forgotten me, and then I saw you with Cesca and gave up any chance of ever knowing-."<p>

His lips were still as soft as usual, but they had chapped due to the heat in Australia. Dom didn't hesitate in kissing him back; pushing his jacket off his shoulders and undoing his shirt slowly. He still had an amazing body; which was obvious since he was a fireman, and running her hands down over his muscular stomach felt better than ever. She wanted him, right now. She used her usual non-verbal charm to seal the door shut and pulled him down to the bed; he was hovering over her as he pushed down trousers and boxers quickly and pushed into her deep, hitting her back wall in one quick movement. Heaven. That's the only word that could describe how both of them felt in that moment; heavenly. His hands quickly ran up the inside of her top and yanked it over her head while pushing back deep into her; her hands entwining in his blonde hair. He slid up her skirt above her hips and kept his hand in place, pulling her against him with each deep, hard and slow thrust. They both missed and wanted this. No one else was involved right now and he'd never let anyone else get between them; especially Matt or Rose. It wasn't long until their bodies were sweating and overheating and their chests were rising rapidly while they panted side by side. Scorpius turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
>"Dominique, remember when you said you still loved me?" he muttered breathily into her ear. She nodded in reply and he smiled, causing her to smile as she'd felt it on her ear. "Well I still love you too, and I want you to come and stay with me in Australia. Please?" he muttered, and she immediately turned around and faced him.<br>"Why can't you just come home? This is where you're supposed to be, Scorpius," she said looking him straight in the eye.  
>"Please, Dom, I don't wanna leave you again. I can't come back, Australia is my home now; I have a job and friends out there. I've made a name for myself too," his voice croaked slightly; all he wanted was her out there with him and he'd be the happiest guy alive. "You don't know how much I've missed you; every time I got an owl from Molly-."<br>"You owled Molly, yet you never replied to me?" she asked, sitting up and covering herself while looking down on him.  
>"Yeah, she was the only person I owled while I was over there, and she knew I was leaving before anyone else. I'm sorry I thought she would have told you since she knew you were looking for me," he pulled her down and close again; not wanting to lose her still. She looked at him seriously, and he knew to listen to whatever she was about to say.<br>"I love you Scorpius, but I can't leave my family," she said and the frown on his face reappeared. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He nodded and held her close for the last time, before eventually falling asleep with her.

He was gone when she woke up the next morning; he'd left a note however.

'No Regrets, Dominique. I'll always love you,  
>Forever yours,<br>Scorpius'

And once again he was gone; disappeared from her life once more. The weeks past and she didn't owl him, she couldn't.  
>"One… Two… Three… Four can't all be wrong, Vic! Fuck!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope people liked that; Jacob's gonna kill me. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Cliffhangers killing ya? Not quitting yet. Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Victoire just stared at her little sister; she was still just a baby herself. At 20 years old you'd think Dominique was ready to face the world, but from what she's been through these past few years – or since she was 14 from the sounds of things – she was damaged inside and out. Victoire is older than her sister by nearly 8 years with Louis another 2 years on top. Being the eldest of the Potter-Weasley bunch she thought it was her job to look after the whole clan; which meant dealing with situations like this. She knew what it felt like, looking down at that plastic stick and having your emotions decide it's time for a rollercoaster ride. The only thing different to when she found out she was pregnant to the situation right now, is that she was 26 years old and the father wasn't in Australia. She looked at the four pregnancy tests her 'baby' sister had took this morning – she'd sat and drank 4 litres of some muggle drink called 'Sunny-D' just to make her need to pee a lot – she counted the little red crosses.<p>

"One… Two… Three… Four can't all be wrong Vic! Fuck!" Dominique shouted, noticing her sister examining them.  
>"I know, Dom; calm down. We'll get through this together like always," she said sympathetically. It was true, even though there was an age gap Dominique and Victoire were always there for each other no matter what the problem. Vic had always sung her sister to sleep, and Dominique broke into tears when Vic was heading off to Hogwarts. They'd drifted apart when Dominique started Hogwarts, mainly because Victoire had left as Dom started and went out and got herself a Job and a flat with Teddy.<br>"What the fuck am I going to do? Scorpius is in Australia and he's not coming back," Dom muttered through her sobs.  
>"You could always tell him; then he'll have to make a decision, and if he loves you as much as he says he does then he'll make something work," Vic replied, sitting beside her crying sister and pulling her into a hug. This is when Dominique was more fragile; when she wasn't in control of her own life.<br>"I can't tell him; this would just make things worse. I can cope alone, I always have done; I don't need him here just so he can disappear when it suits him," she muttered into Vic's shoulder. They never mentioned that Scorpius was the baby's father; she didn't want him to screw this one thing up for her. The news that there were two babies growing inside of her just made things either better or worse, depending on how you'd look at the situation. She was big, and walking around London with a huge baby belly wasn't her idea of spending her 21st birthday. She screamed in pain and relief when they were born. She'd heard somewhere that traditionally children born into the Black Family tree were named after stars; and even though nobody except Vic, Teddy, Louis, Bill and Fleur knew Scorpius was the father, she still followed the tradition and named the twins after constellations.

"Mum! Leo won't play gobstones with me!"  
>"I don't wanna play Lyra, I'm playing Wizard Snap with Uncle Teddy!"<br>"Kids, give your mother a break, she's cleaning," Teddy chuckled at the twins while Vic swooped Lyra up off the floor and took her outside onto the balcony.  
>"Thanks, Teddy; they're too energetic at this time of day. Lunch will be readying in ten minutes Leo so stop eating the frogs!" Dom shouted at her 5 year old son. Teddy and Vic were over for lunch which is usual for a Friday afternoon so they'd taken care of the kids while she prepared the food. She was stirring some soup when she heard the key turning in the lock and the howls from the twins proved her suspicion of who it was.<br>"Daddy's home!" the pair of the screamed running over when they saw him.  
>"Hey kids," Harrison said when they attacked his legs in a hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya'll hate me right? Short chapter, i know. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone shocked? Chapter 13. **

* * *

><p>"You definitely had me fooled that time Lyra; Leo maybe if you smile more I'd believe you more, but overall better than last week I came by," Harrison chuckled to his god-children. He'd been helping the kids in trying to be normal, whenever he'd drop by unexpectedly – well Dom expected him just not the kids – they were to run to him screaming 'Dad's home' and hug him.<br>"They're getting more convincing," he told Dom when he found her slaving over the cooker. He took the time to stir some soup before pecking her on the cheek, causing her to push him away.  
>"Get lost, Har. Yeah, maybe one day it will actually be Scorpius walking through them doors and he'd get the shock of his life," she laughed, dishing out some lunch for the 6 of them.<br>"I don't see why you don't just owl him and tell him, or head over there with the kids and-,"  
>"- walk into his apartment and say 'hey Scorp, yeah these two are yours. Remember that time you dropped by unexpectedly and we fucked after Matt tried raping me, yeah this was the product.' Face it Har I just can't tell him without questions being asked. As far as anyone outside the family, other than you and Julie, are concerned their Dad is a one night stand. As bad as it makes their mother sound." She sighed, she hated snapping at Harrison; he and Julianne were the only people that knew the truth outside her immediate family. "Sorry, Har; I know you're only trying to help, but it would screw his life up more telling him he has a responsibility."<p>

Lunch was like any other Friday with the exception of Harrison being there; the kids shouted while Vic and Teddy laughed and Dom attempted to calm them down. There were laugh and smiles around the table and soon it was time to say goodbye to their guests. Teddy and Harrison left first, getting into a deep conversation about which plays Harrison would have his team play at this weekend's Quidditch match – he now captained the Chudley Cannons – and Vic stayed back to give the twins a hug each. She stood up and looked at Dom seriously as she forced a smile out.  
>"Don't pretend with me, Dom. How long are you going to keep this act up?" she asked, referring to Harrison's entrance.<br>"It's just the kids having a bit of fun, Vic; it's not like they actually think Har is their Dad," Dom muttered back.  
>"What if one day he actually is the one coming through the door though and the kids run up to him shouting 'Daddy'?"<br>"He won't fucking come Vic; he doesn't want to leave his perfect bachelor life in Australia and he doesn't fucking know where we live!" Dom shouted before slamming the door in Vic's face. She wished everyone would stop questioning her about it; he's not coming home and he's not going to know. She thinks back to the day Scorpius showed up at her parent's house, stopped Matt from getting his way and raping her before they made love. She shook her head to come back to the present to see her two blonde headed bundles of joy running around with muggle toys – thanks to Aunt Hermione – and smiled knowing this was all she needed.

Dominique was rushing around making sure the cakes were ready, the balloons were blown up, the decorations were set and the food – well she'd left that to Grandma Molly and Fleur. Now all she needed to wait for was the guests. The burrow looked amazing as always; the canopy was set up in the garden and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were setting up games for the kids.  
>"I can't believe they are 5 already, Dominique," Uncle Ron said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You've really done a great job raising them by yourself, Love. Your Aunt Hermione and I are so proud of you."<br>"Thank you, Uncle Ron. Will Rose be joining us?" she muttered. Her and Rose still haven't seen eye to eye since school, which was nearly 10 years ago.  
>"She will actually, and she's bringing along her old but yet somehow new boyfriend," he shrugged. What old boyfriend? Dom thought to herself, surely she can't mean Scorpius.<p>

Night fall soon came around 7pm and the party was in full swing; guests had arrived roughly 30 minutes before and everyone was dancing and laughing. There was another crack of apparition and Rose made her way across the field with-  
>"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Bill muttered, storming over towards Rose and the figure next to her.<br>"William pleaz not while zee kids are around," Fleur pleaded, pulling his arm back to stop him going any further. But she wasn't able to stop Dom running up and clocking the figure in his jaw. She looked down at him as Rose helped him up.  
>"How dare you; how dare you show your face here after what you did," she screamed getting pulled back by James Sirius and Hugo.<br>"Nika calm down, I came here to celebrate the kid's birthday, after all they are my kids as well," Matt said with a smirk. Everyone went quiet and looked around at him; but Dom was pulling out of the grip of the boys and throwing herself at him again and pushing him over with extreme force.  
>"They're not your kids Matt!" Vic shouted from behind Dom.<br>"No, they're mine," a familiar voice spoke causing everyone to turn in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>You can probably guess but chapter 14 up soon. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So you all guess who it was, but here's chapter 14. Final Chapter (:**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked around; Dom had nearly fainted at the sight, Vic as smiling as Albus, James and Teddy all patted the 26-year-old on his back with a few 'manly' hugs in there, Rose was pulling Matt away while he was throwing Dominique the most hideous glare. She wanted to be sick; she wanted to run over and punch him. One thing she was regretting already was showing pictures to Leo and Lyra of what their father looked like, because they were tugging at her dress muttering words she couldn't make out. Vic came over to them, noticed that Dom looked a bit queasy and shook her slightly.<p>

"Dom, are you alright? Dad; I think Dom's not feeling so good!"  
>"Come on dear, let's get you in the house," she heard someone say and then she was being led away with the twins gripping both her hands. As soon as she was made to sit on the sofa she blanked and passed out.<p>

_Well that was a fun dream_, Dom thought as she opened her eyes to see Lyra and Leo asleep beside her still in their birthday clothes. She sat up and stretched before taking in the room she was in; her Aunt Ginny's old room. How did she get here? The last thing she remembers clearly was watching her mother, Fleur, dancing with Leo and Lyra eating cake on her father, Bill's, knee. She sneaked out of bed after looking at the wall clock and seeing it was near 10pm, closed the door with a creak and headed downstairs. Half way down she heard muttering coming from the kitchen so she hung back for a second listening.  
>"He should be in jail! Muggle or Wizard; fucking dickhead doesn't deserve to be alive," one voice said.<br>"Language in my house, you're not in bloody school anymore," shouted her Grandma Molly followed by a low grunt.  
>"Blimey woman, still the same I see," the first voice laughed followed by another grunt. Grandma Molly was definitely hitting this guy around the head, probably with a tea towel.<br>"Anyway, back on subject; why do you think he said that the twins were his?" she could hear Vic saying quietly, before she suddenly realised that what happened wasn't a dream and them low grunts were coming from Scorpius. She decided it would be better to face him rather than hide away all night, so she stood in the doorway and looked over. Scorpius, Vic and Teddy were sat around the table; her dad was stood talking to her mother in the corner who was looking rather agitated – clearly she was angry that Matt made an appearance – and Grandma Molly was accommodating as usual, handing out cups of tea and biscuits. Teddy was the first to notice her stood there and walked over cautiously; obviously they all thought she was about to lash out.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy said, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead which she immediately pushed away.  
>"I'm fine," she muttered, catching Scorpius' gaze. He sighed slightly before standing up and pointing to the backdoor.<br>"Can we talk?" was all he said before making his way outside without her response; when she didn't move she was lightly nudged along – pushed outside by her sister – and walked followed him through the field. He never spoke when she'd caught up to him; instead he carried on walking until they were roughly 200m from the house. When he stopped, Dom expected him to start talking and rambling on at her about not telling him or something like that; what she heard was so unexpected she nearly pinched herself.  
>"I'm a dad; I can't believe I'm actually a dad. And those kids are amazing Dom, you've done an amazing job," he said turning to her; he didn't notice the shocked look she had on her face. She needed answers however.<br>"How did you find out? How come you just turned up without a call or an owl? How long have you even been in England for?" she rambled to him; he listened and instead of answering her, he pulled out a crumpled up piece of parchment and handed it to her.  
>"Vic owled me a few months ago, since then I've been getting a few things sorted," he explained as she opened up the owl and read it.<p>

'_Scorpius,  
>I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from right now, but there is something important you need to know about. Six years ago when you 'stopped' by the house, when you found Matt trying to hurt Dominique and one thing led to another, yeah I know what happened, Scorpius. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you really need to come back to England and find Dominique, because when you vanished back to Australia, you left something behind; you got Dom pregnant. Not only did you get her pregnant, but you've got twins; a boy and a girl; Leo and Lyra. Leo's like you in so many ways – moody as ever – but they've both got Dom's eyes. You need to come back to England otherwise you're going to have plenty of pissed off Weasley's on your hands, Malfoy. Build a life here, work things out with Dom and spend time with your two lovely children who want to know who their father is and they want to be able to love you. It's their birthday on the 23<em>_rd__ May and I think it would be great if you'd come. One guess as to where the party is; yeah, the Burrow. Don't bring your girlfriend or friend or whatever that girl 6 years was to you; just come alone. And make sure you bring gifts; it's your kids we're talking about here. Hope you believe me and you come. Dom misses you, as do Albus, James and Teddy, and I bet the kids would too if they knew you. Hope to see you soon,  
>-Victoire, x' <em>

She blinked while reading it, shocked that Victoire would go behind her back and tell him.  
>"I didn't read the rest of the letter until I got to England; I stopped reading when she mentioned I got you pregnant, shoved the letter in my pocket and packed my bags. Dom why didn't you tell me?" he asked, turning to her and staring her down.<br>"I… I didn't wanna ruin your life; you had it all, the job, the money, a bachelor life. I couldn't take that away from you with the news you had kids."  
>"So they are mine then, Vic wasn't just toying with me to get me to come back," he asked again.<br>"Of course they're fucking yours. I wouldn't lie to you about this, shit Scorpius!" she shouted, glad he'd walked a while from the house. He held his hands up in defence and nodded.  
>"All right believe you. Anyway, I've got a job in London-," he started.<br>"You what? You think you can just waltz back into my life like that," she clicked her fingers. "They're 5 years old Scorpius; they've needed a dad for 5 years and the closest they've had is Uncle Teddy."  
>"Let me make it right, I wanna be there for them now. Hell I wanna be there for them every god damn day, Dominique. I wanna be with them while I'm with you," he said his hands now cupping her face and making her look up to him.<br>"Scorpius, what are you saying? That after all this time you want to finally be together. It doesn't work that way; you have to rebuild relationships from-."

As far as unexpected kissing went, Scorpius was the master of them. He shut her up in his usual way, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. He was mumbling against her lips, but she was too lost in a whirlwind of emotions to care about his words; all she really knew what was if he stopped kissing her like this he'd be on the floor holding his crotch. She finally allowed what he was saying to register in her own mind.  
>"I fucking love you Dominique; and I don't want to let you go again. Not to Matt, not to anyone. I've missed you like crazy and I was stupid – beyond stupid – to leave you alone for Australia and one night stands. Be with me, please?" He was looking into the blueness of her eyes now; those eyes like crystals which he loved and missed so much, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs waiting for some kind of reply.<p>

The Burrow was too silent at night; even with Vic and Teddy in, Molly didn't have much to do anymore. She used to love having the youngsters here for Christmas but they all grew up, even the youngest child, Lucy is 19 and has her job in the ministry. She was getting old, but she still had the strength in her to carry her two great-grandchildren upstairs to their mother who was still passed out on the bed in Ginny's old room. The three of them were fast asleep on the bed and Molly couldn't help but smile at the sight. Dominique had been a single mother for 5 years, and never once asked for help. She'd needed help, like when she was running late for picking them up from the muggle school she insisted they attended, she would make sure to stop whatever she was doing and get them. If there was a Wizard Supermom competition, Dominique Weasley would get it. She admired the peacefulness of the scene, compared to the ruckus downstairs from Scorpius and Bill. They had valid points but she wasn't going to have them scrapping like children at a party, so they kindly insisted that he left, which then caused problems with Rose who left with him. No one understands why she was still with him after all these years; especially after what he put Dom through, but they didn't question it. Right now Dominique and Scorpius were talking; she could see them on the hill in the distance. She hoped they'd work something out, because everyone knows that Dom and Scorp need to be together, not just for the sake of Lyra and Leo, but for the fact they both love each other and are too stubborn to realise it. Of course it didn't come as a shock when they'd kissed under the moonlight and she watched as they made their way back to the house.

"I'm sorry I ran, Dom. I don't know what came over me, I had you and then I left, losing you again after all that time," he said, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her arm as she leant against him.  
>"I don't understand why you did it, but I'm glad you decided to come back. I missed you too Scorpius and I can't wait to start a life with you and the kids how it's supposed to be," she replied, stopping and pulling him into another kiss. After that Scorpius promised himself he'd never leave her again, and he didn't; they married two years later then along came the newest arrival to the family: little girl Aquila Fleur Malfoy. Surely nothing could go wrong for them now?<p>

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally; after nearly two weeks it's complete. Review and recommend (: <strong>


End file.
